Fab 5
by Mrs.JasperWhitlock12
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. High School cheerleaders, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Maria, and Cynthia have emverything the could ever want... All human. AxJ, RxEm, BxEd, AxOOC, RxR, BxOOC
1. Chapter 1

**Fab 5 **

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Full Summary: High School cheerleaders, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Bella Spring-Swan, Maria Lucyk and Cynthia Brandon have everything they could ever want, money and extremely gorgeous boyfriends. What happens when Alice, Rosalie, and Bella meet Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, who just happen to be hotter than their current boyfriends? Will love blossom, or will everything fall apart? AxJ, RxEm, BxEd, AxOOC, RxR, BxOOC. All Human. Rated T.**

**Alice POV**

Rosalie, Bella, Maria, Cynthia, and I walked down the hallway. Some one broke the silence. "Hey Babe," He said. I turned around to see my boyfriend Matt. His gorgeous brown eyes poured into mine. "Matt!" I said, and walked towards him. Matt rapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me gently.

"Get a room!" Rosalie snapped. Bella, Maria, and Cynthia murmured their agreements. Matt let go of me (unfortunately), and walked away (again unfortunately). "Ya know, he ain't supposed to be here," Maria said, in her usual Okie-twang. Maria was jealous because Matt was my boyfriend, and not hers. "Whatever!" I stated.

Rosalie laughed. We continued down the hall. The only noise we could hear was the clicking of our heels, as we walked towards Mrs. Carr's microbiology class. We reached Mrs. Carr's door, and walked in.

"Ms. Brandon, Ms. Hale, Ms. Spring, Ms. Lucyk, Ms. Brandon. You four are late. Take a seat," Mrs. Carr demanded. We sat down in our assigned seats. Bella raised her hand. Mrs. Carr acknowledged her. "Mrs. Car, I don't mean to be rude, but it's now Ms. Swan, not Spring. My mom remarried," Bella stated. Mrs. Carr looked as if she was making a mental note of it. Mrs. Carr smiled at Bella.

I looked over my shoulder, and glanced at Bella. Bella winked at me, and smiled fakely at Mrs. Carr. Mrs. Carr began the lesson with her usual lecture about "maximum likelihood". I pulled out my phone and texted Rose. The message I sent her read, _Class is sooo boring! HELP! Alice. _I put my phone away and prayed for class to end.

The lecture was finally over. It was Maria's turn to lead the discussion. "Mrs. Lucyk, please enlighten us with today's discussion," Mrs. Carr said. Maria nodded and stood up. She cleared her throat, "So I guess today is my turn to lead the discussion on Bayesian. Bayesian is never a method, explores tree space, starts off with a chain in arbirtary locations. Samples of a tree space-" Maria was cut off by the bell. Thank God.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Maria, and Cynthia's outfits are one my profile. I would appreciate it if you rated and reviewed. Thank you so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fab 5**

**Chapter 2**

Rosalie POV

Class ended. The girls and I walked out of the class, chattering about random things. Bella was silent, and that was really strange. Bella broke her silent stage.

"We should ditch Drama," Maria said. Cynthia nodded her agreement.

"We can't. Mr. Lutz will kill us," Alice, Bella and I said in unison. The three of us walked down the hall towards Mr. Lutz's class. We reached his Drama class in a matter of time.

Alice walked in first. I followed after her. We took our usual sits in the middle of the class.

"Good morning class. We have three new students today. Mr. Jasper Whitlock, Mr. Emmett McCarty, and Mr. Edward Mason," Mr. Lutz introduced them, "Today we will be doing improvisation on William Shakespeare's Othello Scene 2," He paused. "Ms. Brandon and Mr. Whitlock will be our first group. Good luck."

Alice stood up and walked, very confidently, up to the front of the class. She was followed by a tall blonde (he was probably 6'3). They positioned themselves in front of the class.

"_It is the cause, it is the cause, my soul, -- Let me not name it to you, you chaste stars! --It is the cause. Yet I'll not shed her blood; nor scar that whiter skin of hers than snow, And smooth as monumental alabaster," _Jasper paused.

He continued, "_Yet she must die, else she betray more men. Put out that light, and then put out that light: If I quench thee, thou flaming minister, I can again thy former light restore, Should I repent me: but once put out thy light. Thou cunning'st pattern of excelling nature, I know where is that Promethean heat. That can thy lights relume. When I have pluck'd the rose," _Jasper paused again.

"_I cannot give it vital growth again. It must needs wither: I'll smell it on the tree," _Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice, ignoring all the suggestive whistles.

"_Ah balmy breath, that dost almost persuade_, _Justice to break her sword! One more, one more. Be thus when thou art dead, and I will kill thee,_ _And love thee after. One more, and this the last_: _So sweet was ne'er so fatal. I must weep__,_ _But they are cruel tears: this sorrow's heavenly; It_ _strikes where it doth love. She wakes," _Jasper finished his line.

"_Who's there? Othello?" _Alice asked.

"_Ay. Desdemona," _Jasper said. Alice smiled at him he smiled back. Mr. Lutz clapped his hands. The rest of the class (including me) joined in. Alice and Jasper returned to their seats.

"How was I?" Alice asked. I was speechless. Their performance blew me away. Behind us, Jasper and his friends were discussing his performance.

"You did amazing!" I exclaimed. Alice smiled and blushed. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me, to see a big burly man, with short brown hair.

"Hey hot-stuff!" He exclaimed, before I could answer the bell rang. Alice, Bella and I walked swiftly out of the class. We were stopped.

Alice POV

We were stopped.

"You were amazing Ms. Brandon," Jasper told me. I felt my face turn bright red.

"Th-th-thank you," I stuttered. Jasper laughed and walked away. Still smiling, I watched him walk off. _Get a hold of yourself! You have a boyfriend! _I told myself. Cynthia came over and whispered in my ear.

"I caught Maria making out with Matt," She whispered. Was this supposed to bug me? If it was, it sure as hell didn't. This was the truth and the truth hurts, but honestly I wasn't surprised. I saw it coming.

"Whatever," I said, "I kissed Jasper Whitlock in drama, so this is actually good news." Cynthia was shocked. I laughed at my sister.

I pulled out my phone and texted Matt. The message I sent him read: _Matt we're ov3r. NTTYA (Alice 3)_. Proud as I was, I sent the message.

I didn't see where I was walking; I slipped and hit my head. Everything went black.

_Alice? Are you okay? _was the last thing I heard. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fab 5**

Chapter 3Jasper POV

I could see Alice from across the hall; she was texting or was she fantasizing over the drama kiss. I'm not usually like this; I don't kiss a girl and ditch her. My parent's raised me right.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" Emmett hollered. I looked over at him; his face was twisted with a look of despair. He laughed. Edward joined in.

"What the he-" I started, before I looked over and saw Alice. I ran towards her screaming at the top of my lungs. Alice slipped and hit her head.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked, realizing she was unconscious. I put my head on her chest listening for a heart beat. Thank god there was one. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I called 911, they're one the way," She told me, "By the way, I'm Cynthia Brandon." I smiled at her. Brandon? The last named sounded familiar. Then it hit me… Cynthia Brandon is Alice's sister.

"Thanks. I'm Jasper Whitlock," I replied. Her mouth formed a perfect O. Obviously there was some gossip going around. I extended me right hand. She took it, just as the ambulance pulled up.

The paramedic ran over, his co-workers brought the stretcher. The paramedics went over and started examining Alice. The head guy motioned for them to bring the stretcher closer and assist him in getting Alice on the stretcher.

"Miss, you'd you like to ride in the ambulance?" The paramedic asked Cynthia, obviously seeing the resemblance between them. Cynthia looked over at me, before replying to the paramedics.

"Actually, Rosalie, Bella and I will follow behind. Why doesn't Jasper go with her in the back?" She asked. The paramedic looked over at me, and nodded. They lifted the stretcher and walked towards the ambulance. I followed behind them. From where I was, I could see Alice's petite body. She looked so fragile, yet peaceful.

The placed the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. I was starting to regret going with them. I hopped in the ambulance. I realized Alice's chances of surviving were really high, but it didn't help me worry about her.

"Alice, darlin' can you hear me?" I asked stupidly.


End file.
